


But a fool can have his charms

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Valera who consumes him, body, heart, mind, soul. Valera who is home.





	But a fool can have his charms

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Samuel Barnett's cover of Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4F9kP2iwnQ) (though I'm using Ella Fitzgerald's version, it's my favourite cover of the song and it makes me smile every single time I listen to it)
> 
> Double also, Jared Harris sang a bit of this for an episode of The Crown. So.  
> (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ♫･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

It's one of those lovely inky-bruise summer twilights that seem like an endless dream making. Boris inhales a lungful of nicotine, tapping off the ash end of his cigarette into the warped glass bowl they keep on the dining table for this purpose. He looks over briefly to where Valery is doing the washing up at the sink.

Valery is humming along to the music from the radio. Smoke gravel voice singing along to every other word, so Boris reaches over and turns the volume dial up for him. Valery looks over his shoulder at him, smiling before he turns back to rinsing out the plates. 

Ella Fitzgerald's rich voice fills the space of their kitchen, and Boris smiles when he hears Valery follow along.

"I'm wild again, beguiled again," He throws him, what Boris is sure is supposed to be a saucy look, but all it gets out of him is a bark of a laugh. "A simpering, whimpering child again."

Boris winks in reply and brings his cigarette to his lips again, running a hand through his hair.

"Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I," Valery's smile is happy and as relaxed he has ever seen it. His hair is sticking up at his sides, the starburst of freckles on his bare shoulders inviting Boris in to touch and map. For some inexplicable reason, he finds himself wanting to bottle this moment up. 

Evenings like these are ones he could live in for forever and a day.

He goes to his feet, stubbing his cigarette out in the bowl. Sweeping his arms around Valery, he pulls him away from the sink, ignoring the indignant outburst and the spread of water on his shirt front. "Dance with me," He whispers, pressing his cheek to Valery's. "Come on, Valera, dance with me."

"Silly sod," He hears, pressed in a kiss to his jawline. Boris smiles, siding his hand into Valery's, and the other on the small of his back. Boris hums along tunelessly as Valery begins to sing, "He's a fool and don't I know it, but a fool can have his charms, I'm in love and don't I show it, like a babe in arms."

Boris hides his amusement. Doesn't he know it? Valery is wholly incapable of not wearing his heart on his sleeve, just as Boris has had his every armour slain and destroyed in his affections.

He guides them in a graceless rotation around their kitchen. In his arms, Valery is still following along to the music, but he isn't really paying attention anymore. He closes his eyes, drinking in the moment.

"Valera," He murmurs. With a devoted reverence, he brushes a kiss to Valery's temple. "My Valera."

 _His_ Valera that, if Boris has his way at all, no one other than himself will ever get to see.

Valera who unravels in the sweetest ways under his kisses, who he yearns for with an eagerness that borders on obsession. Valera who consumes him, body, heart, mind, soul. Valera, who is more than just the warm body in his arms at night, more than the sleeping face in the morning.

Valera who is _home_.

The hand on his hip moves to his chest. Fingers splayed possessively over his heart. "I'll sing to him, each spring to him," Boris wraps his arms around Valery, twirling them around and making him laugh and voice tripping over the lyrics. "And worship the trousers that cling to him..."

"Stop singing!" Boris chuckles, trying to dip Valery, but only manage a half push and pull, that sees Valery swatting his arse playfully.

They settle against each other, and continue to sway to the music, moving until the notes run out. "Bewitched, bothered," Ella sings. "And bewildered no more"

"You shouldn't quit your day job," Boris says, pulling away and drawing Valery's knuckles up for a kiss. 

"If I do, who would keep up with you?" He chuckles. He withdraws fully to turn the radio off. Boris leaves him for the bedroom, lingering at the doorway to watch his love putter about, readying for bed.

"You have bewitched me, body and soul," Boris declares, waiting for Valery to turn to him. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Boris," Valery says with the tenderest look on his face. "Now, go get ready for bed. I'll need a shower later."

Boris pauses mid-turn, going back into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Valery once more, kissing him chastely. "No," He hears growled, right before he is pulled back by the nape and kissed up against the counter, deep and wet and wholly full of silken dark promises for later. "Now, that's better."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
